The invention concerns an arrangement for mounting a radiator in a motor vehicle.
A radiator mounting arrangement is known from DE-PS 39 33 410 in which a radiator is supported by pins located on opposite narrow sides of the radiator by means of elastic sleeves disposed in recesses which are formed in support members fixed to the vehicle. Securing elements are used to fix the installation position of the radiator.
It is the main object of the invention to provide a radiator mounting arrangement wherein the radiator is so supported that it can, if required, be pivoted relative to its installation position to avoid damage when it is subjected to impact forces.